gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Crossover Roleplay Wiki
'Welcome to the GCRP Wiki!' Hosted by Merci, "The Grand Crossover RP - Pathway to Origin" ''is an ambitious roleplay chronicling the events of the Origin War. This is a wiki dedicated to chronicling the story, characters, and intricate lore which has evolved over the course of the GCRP's long history. Having ran continuously ever since July 7th, 2013, the GCRP has developed a reputation on the YCM forum for its long lifespan, highly dedicated users, and infamous essay-level posts. Users have since migrated to the new NCM forum to continue the story. Currently, the cast is engaged in Arc IV's ''climactic final showdown, with the epic expected to reach its long-awaited conclusion by the summertime. L'''INKS:' ~ YCM In-Character Thread ~ ~ YCM Out-Of-Character Thread ~ ~ New NCM IC ~ ~ New NCM OOC ~ A sequel, ''"When Worlds Collide", is planned by Broke N. upon completion. Synopsis. The multiverse isn't as it should be. There are strange occurrences going on in the fabric of time and space. Key items from universes, be they magical artifacts or advanced technological weapons, have suddenly vanished into thin air. The forces of magic are acting unpredictably, time travel no longer brings individuals to where they wish to go, and teleportation has become impossible for reasons inexplicable. The beings that would normally come to the rescue, such as the Time Lords and Neighborhood Watch, are unable to interfere to a web of distortions surrounding reality. Most importantly, events that should've happened have been distorted, altered into horrific, apocalyptic scenarios. Once a world falls into disarray, time itself starts collapsing around its universe. The one responsible for this is a teal-haired time sorceress called Isamy Maximus, who has begun to tamper with time and space itself in search of a 'key' - the key to the "Door of Origin". When it is opened, it is said that the one who gains access to it shall be able to overwrite all of reality and shape it in their own image. Only one being stands in her way. A Counter Guardian, whose sole duty is to function as a hero to save the multiverse whenever it is threatened. However, the threat that is present is a being beyond even their power alone. That is why the Counter Guardian has traveled from universe to universe, recruiting the only individuals they're able to - people whose memories retain that of their original timelines. Entering a self-contained world so the time sorceress won't be able to find them, together they form the Counter Corps, a team whose goal is to secure the key, put an end to her schemes, and save the multiverse before it's too late. However, Maximus has realized this, and has thus begun also collecting individuals from different worlds, luring them over to her side by promising them a chance to ‘rewrite the fate of their own universe' using the power of the Door, forming a team called the Divine. ... Will you take up arms, and become the hero that saves the fate of your world? Or will you seize this opportunity, and become the god that directs it? '' '' When all of reality is at stake, '' '''which path do you choose?' Latest Activity Category:Browse